Ultimate Gift
by Schattengestalt
Summary: Harry decides on the perfect gift for Severus birthday and hopes that it won t be rejected. SS/HP


**Author Notes: **Firstly, please note that this OS is a sequel to my other "Ultimate" One-Shots. You might want to read the others first, but I assume that if you keep in mind that Harry and Severus are together since Valentine`s Day and have progressed a lot during the last few months, then you might still fully enjoy the story.^^

I also have to add that I know that Severus` birthday is actually the ninth of January, but I changed the date for that OS. Otherwise Harry would have had to wait too long until he could present Severus with his very special gift.;)

**Appreciation: **Thanks to **YenGirl** for her help and support! There isn`t a better beta-reader than her, I`m sure of that!=D

**Ultimate Gift**

_The date of publication for a book titled The History of the Creation of the Killing Curse._

_The deadline for the Potions final._

_The date of the last Quidditch match._

And so on and so forth.

Harry sighed. Really, if anyone wanted to know what Severus intended to do on each damned day of the year, all they had to do was peek at the schedule of the Potions Master. To Harry, it seemed like Severus had the urge to write down something for every date of the year!

He sighed again and flipped through a few more pages.

_Order ingredients for the next school year._

_Staff meeting with the other annoying teachers._

_Harry's birthday._

The young Gryffindor blinked. No, he wasn't imagining things. There it was, written in Severus' pretty handwriting. He doubted that Severus would know of another Harry who was born on the last day of July.

A bright smile lit up Harry's face. He forced himself to close the personal organizer before he did something he would regret later. Like drawing a heart next to his name. Still grinning like a fool, he put the little book back into the drawer. It was nice to know that Severus knew his birthday and had taken the time to make a note in his personal organizer, but it wasn't what he was looking for.

Harry's smile turned into a frown. He had already searched everywhere: in Severus' study, in his drawers, on the shelves in the living room, but he had yet to find a hint of the thing he was looking for.

"I always knew that nothing is sacred to you, but even I didn't expect you to disrespect my privacy that much."

Harry flinched. He didn't expect Severus to be back that early, since the Potions Master had told him that he had two Gryffindors in detention to oversee tonight. Otherwise, he wouldn't have even thought of looking through Severus' things.

"I hope you at least have an acceptable excuse prepared for your behavior otherwise I would regret giving you free access to my quarters."

Harry gulped and finally turned around to meet a pair of dark blazing eyes. Severus was really angry, but Harry didn't hold it against him. He would have been angry too if he had found Ron or Seamus rummaging around in his trunk.

Nevertheless, it wasn't as if he wanted to steal something or meant any harm… although Severus didn't know that.

"I… was just looking for something."

Severus sneered. "That much is obvious, judging from the situation I found you in."

Severus waited and when Harry didn't respond immediately, continued, "I advise you to tell me what exactly you were looking for, otherwise I'll get the impression that you were searching for the questions for the next Potion test, in order to cheat in my class."

Harry gaped at him. "You don't really think I would do that?"

Severus only kept staring at him and then shook his head slowly.

"No, I wouldn't think that… at least not until this very evening, when I found you rummaging in my private things."

Severus' voice was calm and quiet, too calm for Harry's liking. He knew how to deal with a shouting Severus. A kiss and some teasing was usually enough to shut him up, but when he was like now, calm and composed, watching him like a raptor with his prey, Harry knew that it would need more than some cuddling to make things right again.

"Harry, please, be so kind and tell me what's going on in that little mind of yours, so that I can decide if I should throw you out, hex you or just forget about it and have a nice evening together."

Even though there was still a dangerous undertone in Severus' voice, Harry couldn't help but realise that Severus was at least gave him the chance to explain himself. If something like this had occurred at the very beginning of their relationship, Harry would have already been on his way back to the Gryffindor Tower, thrown out of Severus' quarters without having even the time to protest.

Yes, four months ago a scene like this would have ended in a catastrophe, but they had both learned from their former mistakes and it was now up to Harry to prevent a disaster. Preparing himself for whatever insults Severus was likely to throw his way, after finding out the truth, he admitted bravely.

"I wanted to know when your birthday is."

OOO

Severus blinked. Something had to be wrong with his hearing. Maybe that last exploding cauldron had been one too many for his ears. He could swear that Harry just said that he wanted to know…

"When my birthday is?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I… look, I know that I should have asked you and that I didn't. But it doesn't mean that your birthday isn't important to me or…"

He stopped and took a deep breath.

Interesting, Severus thought distractedly. Even Gryffindors these days were able to notice when they started babbling.

"I didn't know who to ask and I thought it would be a good idea to look through your private stuff to find out the date, but," Harry shrugged and Severus swore that no one had ever before managed to look so damned cute, while looking absolutely embarrassed at the same time.

"I understand that it was a bad idea, but… please, let's not fight over this."

Severus couldn't help the grin that spread over his face. It was so typically Gryffindor to choose the most complicated route, when there were so many other ways to find the solution to a question.

"You know, you could have asked the Headmaster."

Was he imagining things or did Harry just… sneer? Granted it looked more like a pout, but it was still impressive… for a Gryffindor.

"Professor Dumbledore would have watched me the whole time if he suspected that I was planning something for your birthday."

Severus applauded Harry inwardly for his attempt on thinking and self-protection. Maybe he wouldn't have done so badly in Slytherin at all.

"So why didn't you ask me?"

Harry shrugged and seemed very interested in his shoes, all the while avoiding Severus' searching gaze.

"I thought you would be angry."

Severus blinked.

"Pardon? Why would I be angry with you for asking that question?"

Severus couldn't even recall a single time he had snapped at someone for asking him for the date of his birth. Not that many people had ever asked him.

"Because," wary green eyes finally met dark ones. "You know my birthday, but I don't know yours. I thought you would think me ignorant."

Of all the things Harry could have said, Severus hadn't expected that. He had rather thought that Harry would accuse him of suspecting he was planning a prank, like Severus did at Valentine's Day, and didn't ask him to avoid another misunderstanding, but that…

"I never thought the day would come when I would tell you this, but don't think so much!"

There, he had done it!

He, Severus Snape, ex-Death Eater and the most feared professor at Hogwarts, had lightened the mood and made Harry Potter, the Savior of the Wizarding World, smile!

Severus shuddered. He had to think of a way to protect his reputation as a snarky and mean man… but that could wait until later. For now, he gestured for Harry to follow him out to the living room and sit on the sofa, where he poured them each a glass of red wine.

"Shouldn't teachers be role models for their students?" Harry asked teasingly as he accepted his glass.

He was happy that Severus didn`t think any less of him for not knowing the date of the Potion Master`s birth.

Severus only smirked after sitting down and sipping at his own wine. "Of course, and that's the reason why I serve you this excellent vintage and not some fuzz your peers love to drink."

Harry's chuckle made the Potions Master raise an eyebrow. Since when were his sarcastic comments funny?

Either he didn't know how to be rude anymore or the boy had simply lost all fear of him. While the former option alarmed him, the latter pleased him more than he dared to admit even to himself.

He looked at Harry who sat relaxed on the couch, with half closed eyelids, while a tempting pink tongue licked over his lips.

No, such a comfortable atmosphere wouldn't have been possible a few months ago, Severus realized. They had probably struggled more than other couples to reach this point, but he admitted it had been worth the effort. It had been worth every single moment of angst and uncertainty, when he thought he was going to lose Harry.

Severus sipped at his wine again. "It's the first of June."

Harry blinked. "What?"

"My birthday, I thought you wanted to know when it is. It's the first of June."

The young Gryffindor stilled for a moment, a thoughtful expression entering his eyes before they were clouded over by panic.

"But that's in three days' time!"

Severus couldn't help himself, he sneered. "Oh, very good, Harry. You're unbeatable at stating the obvious."

Green eyes glared at him. "You could have told me sooner! How am I going to get you something special for your birthday if I only have about three days?"

Now it was Severus' turn to glare. "I don't expect anything from you, Harry!"

When Harry flinched, Severus was forced to add, "At least not for my birthday. I haven't made it a habit to celebrate that day in any specific way."

That was true, Severus thought to himself and drained the contents in his glass. Only a few people knew when his birthday was and even less bothered to celebrate that day in any way. Severus didn't doubt that any student would curse the day of his birth if they only knew when it was.

Since they didn't, he knew he would only get a nice present from Albus – chocolates filled with nougat crème – and a bottle of scotch from Minerva. And that was enough. He didn't need anyone to make a fuss over that unimportant day that meant so little to him and everyone around him.

"But I want to make it special."

Severus stared at Harry long enough to believe that the eager expression on the boy's face wasn't a hallucination.

"Why?" Severus asked, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer. He wouldn't survive his birthday if the only reason Harry was looking forward to it was so that he could throw a wild birthday party and invite all his little friends. To his quarters. Merlin forbid!

"Because you are special."

Severus blamed his speechlessness on the wine, when all he could do was stare at the smiling young man, while his heart jumped hopefully in his chest.

OOO

"Damn!"

Harry threw his Transfiguration book on the couch and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He couldn't concentrate on the text and every time he tried to write something it came out sounding like the first attempts of a seven years old at writing sentences. If he kept up this pace Harry wouldn't have anything to hand in to Professor McGonagall on Monday. That should worry him, his Head of House wouldn't forgive such behavior, and it did, but… something else worried him even more.

Harry sighed and even Hermione looked up from her homework that time and shot her friend a questioning look.

"Something wrong, Harry?"

Harry shrugged and tried to smile, but it felt more like a grimace.

"Probably not. I don't know."

Ron and Hermione exchanged knowing glances and abandoned their homework to sit beside their friend.

"Has it to do with," Hermione glanced around the Gryffindor Common Room to make sure that they were still alone, "Professor Snape?"

Harry blinked. "Have you secretly studied Legilimency, Hermione? Because it's getting frightening how easily you can read my mind."

The young witch only smiled and nudge Harry's knee. "It's not necessary to read your mind to know what's troubling you, Harry."

Ron nodded. "Right, mate, every time, since Valentine's Day, when you couldn't concentrate on anything and kept staring off into space, it had something to do with Snape. So, spit it out - what's he done this time?"

Harry grinned. He couldn't help himself, he just had to. Up until now, he hadn't realized how wonderful it was to talk with someone about his problems and he was glad that Hermione and Ron were always there for him.

"Severus," Harry chuckled when Ron grimaced at the use of the Potions Master's given name. "He hasn't done anything wrong, it's just…" He sighed. "I just found out that his birthday is tomorrow and I don't know what to get him."

When his friends kept silent, Harry smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, that must sound pretty stupid to you to worry about something like that, but I," he looked down. "I want to get him something special, you know?"

He didn't dare look up, afraid to see a bemused look in Hermione's eyes and a bewildered one in Ron's. Although his friends had supported him so far, Harry didn't talk much about his relationship with Severus. He didn't want to make them uncomfortable especially when Ron had looked like he would throw up at any moment when he first heard about it.

No, Harry certainly had not much experience talking about this topic and now he felt stupid for bringing it up in the first place.

"You could get him something in Hogsmeade. A few rare potion ingredients or a book or something like that."

Ron trailed off and Harry stared at his friend as if he had never seen him before. It was one thing for Ron to accept Harry's choice of partner, it was quite another for him to suggest a birthday present for his most hated professor.

"I've thought of that, too, but I want to present him with something more personal and besides, I would only be able to get him those things tomorrow, in Hogsmeade. I would feel like… like a Muggle, who has forgotten the birthday of his wife and gets her a last minute present at the petrol station."

Next to him, Hermione nodded in understanding, while Ron looked confused. Probably puzzling out what a petrol station might be.

"You could have a romantic dinner for two tonight, stay up until midnight and then wish him Happy Birthday."

Harry frowned. Hermione's suggestion sounded good, but somehow it still wasn't special enough. Something was still missing… something that would make this birthday unique for Severus.

But with what could he present Severus with that the Potions Master hadn't gotten before and that was personal at the same time? Something that only he could give?

Harry stared off in space. Then, slowly an idea took shape inside his mind. He snapped his fingers.

Hermione and Ron gazed confused at their best friend, when he leapt to his feet.

"Harry?"

Hermione looked worried. She probably thought that he had thought of an idea that would bring him into trouble yet again. And maybe she was right, but Harry didn't want to think about the risks of his plan too much.

He finally knew what he would get Severus for his birthday. It was special, unique and personal, all at the same time:

Himself!

OOO

Severus yawned. It was late since the staff meeting had taken longer than he expected. He didn't know which was worse, the babbling of his colleagues or the Headmaster's twinkling eyes on him every time he looked up.

Severus stretched his back, relieved to finally return to his rooms. He threw his teaching robes over the nearest chair. The house elves would take care of it and he enjoyed being only in a shirt and trousers, when there weren't any students or his colleagues around.

Taking a glance at the clock on the wall, Severus saw that it was already ten at night. Only two hours to go before his birthday arrived. That thought made him sneer. It was a good thing his birthday this year fell on a Hogsmeade Saturday, so that there wouldn't be many students left in the castle.

Harry would get the chance to come to the dungeons and…

Severus groaned and shook his head. What was he thinking? Surely the boy wouldn't want to spend his free weekend solely with his Potions Master. If Severus were lucky, Harry would only find him in the evening to celebrate, since the young Gryffindor seemed eager to get him something for his birthday.

Severus sighed.

He should probably stop hoping for something that hadn't mattered for him in years and just go to bed before he got any crazy ideas. Forgetting about his plans to pour himself a drink, he crossed the room and opened the door to his bedroom.

He froze. Then he blinked... pinched himself... shook his head and finally released the breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

His bedroom had never looked like this before. Lit candles were placed all around his bed, hovering in the air and bathing the sheets in a tender light. His bed now looked like an oasis in the dark.

Severus swallowed when he looked at the person who was lying in the middle of it all, dressed in a red bathrobe that hung lose around his shoulders and adorned with a red bow which tied the bathrobe together around his waist.

Without realizing it, Severus's feet acted on their own initiative. One moment he stood at the door and the next, he was standing at the foot of the bed and gazing down at Harry Potter who presented himself on his bed.

OOO

Harry had waited for Severus for hours. After making sure that his lover wasn't in his quarters, he had prepared the bedroom, dressed himself in the bathrobe and tied the bow, before lying down and waiting for Severus.

He had spelled the candles with a charm that Hermione had taught him that afternoon. The spell connected the candles to the door, so that they only started to burn when the door was opened. The method reminded Harry of the presence detectors Muggles used. He was glad that it saved him the worry of wondering whether any candles would be left burning by the time Severus arrived. It wouldn't put the man in a good mood to find puddles of wax around his bed**.**

Now that Severus was finally there, Harry didn't know what to do or say. Sure, his imagination had provided several scenes of what would likely happen tonight, but somehow he couldn't picture the exact order of events.

He glanced up shyly at Severus, who was standing beside the bed and staring down at him. Damn, he shouldn't have taken off his glasses, Harry cursed himself. Now he couldn't see Severus' expression or his dark eyes that would give away what he was thinking.

A blush crept into Harry's cheeks when Severus just stared at him, but didn't make a move. Obviously, he had ruined it. Severus didn't want him, at least not like this.

Harry looked down at himself and his blush deepened when he saw the red bow. He had thought that Severus would like the idea of Harry as his birthday present, but the man probably believed him to be a little whore or something along these lines.

Slowly, Harry sat up and knelt on the bed to meet Severus' gaze, although his vision was still too blurry to see much.

"I… sorry, I didn't want to offend you," Harry stammered before looking down. "I thought it would be a great birthday gift, but I…"

He gulped and pushed back the tears that burned in his eyes. Severus would laugh at him any moment and then…

"Harry."

The voice of the Potions Master was unbelievable gentle. Harry peeped up at him from under downcast eyelashes. Was that a smile, hovering around the corner of Severus' lips?

"I don't know how you could even think that you can offend me. This is the most amazing birthday present I've ever gotten, but Harry," Severus lowered himself onto the bed, so that he could lock eyes with the young man, "are you sure that you want to sleep with me?"

Harry blushed even more at Severus' words, but at the same time they also sent shivers of anticipation down his spine. There wasn't a chance that he would negate this question.

"Yes, I want that… I want you."

Now, Harry could see Severus' smile, before he pressed a brief kiss to Harry's lips.

"Well then, I probably should unwrap my present."

OOO

Severus smiled.

It was one of his very rare smiles, which only a few people had seen up until now. Sure, he grinned evilly sometimes or nodded in approval if the Slytherins won a Quidditch match, but he normally didn't smile.

It would destroy his reputation as a heartless bastard and the evil Potions Master, but he didn't have to maintain that reputation when he was with Harry. His gaze lingered on his wonderful present for a little longer before he finally pulled at the ends of the bow. The red silk ran over his fingers and the bathrobe swung open.

Dark orbs wandered over the newly revealed naked skin.

"You're beautiful, Harry."

Severus' voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper. He had seen Harry naked before, when they made out, but the beauty of the young man still took his breath away.

At the few occasions they had spent together in bed, they had mostly given each other handjobs to satisfy their lust, but this time it would be different. They would move a step farther and Severus intended to make that experience memorable for Harry.

Slowly, very slowly, Severus reached for the bathrobe to slide it over Harry's bare shoulders. The soft terrycloth material fell onto the bed and Severus took his time to admire Harry. He was really beautiful. His stomach was flat, but slightly muscular, proof of his hard Quidditch training. His naked chest was still bare of any hairs, but the two pink and eager nipples which glanced up at Severus made up for that.

And…

The dark orbs travelled lower. Between Harry's innocent white thighs lay his still soft length, obviously waiting for Severus' attention.

The Potions Master allowed himself a quiet chuckle. He would make sure that it wouldn't be soft for much longer. He met the young man's eyes again and ran a finger over a flushed cheek.

"This is the most wonderful present I've ever been given, Harry."

Harry smiled and then looked with an unmistakable expression at Severus' shirt, making the man smirk. Harry often complained that he didn't like it when he was stripped of all his clothes, while his lover still wore everything. It was cute especially when Harry blushed as adorable as he did right now, while staring at his clothed chest.

Good thing Severus was a wizard and could just banish the annoying clothes.

"No magic, please!"

Surprised, Severus looked at Harry, who now flushed all shades of red, but determination was mirrored in his deep green eyes nonetheless.

"I want to do it… to undress you."

Severus blinked.

"Or don't you want me to…?"

Severus interrupted Harry's question with a passionate kiss, all the while running his hands over the smooth skin of his back.

"You know that I would never deny you anything, Harry. Go ahead!" Severus whispered, after parting from those sinful lips.

Harry smiled shyly. Trembling hands found the first button of Severus' shirt and undid it, drawing a groan from Severus when those inexperienced and yet so eager fingers brushed over his skin.

Dear Merlin, they should have done this before! Why had he always taken off his clothes with magic, instead of letting Harry undress him?

Then finally, the last button was opened and Harry's hands ran over his chest to his shoulders to pull off the annoying shirt. When his index finger traced over one of his scars, Severus swore that the touch alone set his nerve ends on fire, although his skin shouldn't be so sensitive at that place.

"Harry," Severus stopped the young man's hands as they started to work on his trousers. "Let me," he murmured and left the bed in order to strip off his remaining clothes and shoes, before kneeling on the mattress again.

Intent green eyes gazed at Severus' already semi erect length as it peeped up between the man's thighs. Obviously, the prospect of making love to Harry was enough to arouse him.

"Severus…"

Harry looked from Severus' eyes to between his legs and back again. It was obvious what he wanted to ask and for one brief moment Severus considered the offer. The prospect of those sinful lips on his erection was enough to send more blood towards his groin.

But no, not tonight.

Severus shook his head and leaned towards Harry until their lips meet in a sweet yet scorching kiss. He used his weight to push the young man backwards, until Harry was lying on the sheets with Severus hovering over him.

"Why…"

Harry's voice sounded more breathless than ever and Severus swore to himself that he would make it sound even lovelier tonight.

"Because," Severus kissed Harry's neck and licked over the sensitive spot, right under his ear, "tonight, I'm going to cherish you in every possible way."

The promise of a passionate and memorable experience was mirrored in the dark eyes as the Potions Master started to live up to his words.

OOO

Harry didn't think he could take it any longer. His whole body felt like it was set on fire. Every touch of Severus made him long for more, although the Potions Master had not even touched him anywhere below his waist yet.

Harry's nipples would probably be pink and swollen for days after the attention they had received by Severus. Not that Harry was complaining, but if he wasn't careful when he showered, that might raise suspicions…

He lost his train of thought when a hot tongue swirled around his navel, making him arch off the bed.

"Ah, Severus…"

Harry didn't know for what he was asking. He just knew that he couldn't take it any longer if that skillful tongue didn't pay attention to certain parts of his lower anatomy, which were already aching with need.

Severus chuckled. "Patience, Harry!"

Harry glared… or at least, he tried to glare, but couldn't remember how, when hot breath ghosted over his fully erect member. Taking a deep breath, he propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look and almost fainted from the utterly erotic picture.

Severus was kneeling between his parted legs, his dark hair a stark contrast to the alabaster skin of Harry's thighs.

Harry gulped.

Severus had gone down on him before, so he knew what to expect from the skilful Potion Master, but it was still different this time.

Harry couldn`t quite describe why the picture of Severus, kneeling between his parted legs, seemed different to him that time.

Maybe, it seemed only different to him, because he wasn`t wearing his glasses, but that thought didn`t change Harry`s perception of the scenery.

It was… that was…

Harry didn't know how to describe it and it didn't matter anymore, when a hot tongue licked over the tip of his needy length. He sank back onto the bed, his arms no longer able to support his weight when Severus started to drive him insane with his touch. A groan escaped Harry's lips when Severus took him fully in, his tongue swirling around the hard length in his mouth. Again, Harry arched his back and whimpered softly as Severus' fingers stroked his balls while he sucked his erection at the same pace.

Desire built up in the young man and he could already feel the first drops of pre-cum leaking from him. If Severus kept going like that, Harry wasn't going to last much longer. It was an alluring idea to let the Potions Master do as he pleased until Harry couldn't take it anymore, but at the same time…

"Severus," Harry managed to get out between two groans. He tugged at the long, black hair.

"Harry?"

The sight of Severus' flushed face and his moist and swollen lips was almost enough to make Harry come on the spot, but somehow he managed to force his body to hold on.

"I don't want to," he bit his bottom lip. "Not now… I mean, I want to come when you're… when we…"

Harry stopped. Merlin, he had never been good at voicing out his wishes, but he couldn't remember a time when he wasn't even able to form the necessary words.

Nevertheless, Severus seemed to understand him as he smiled at the young man.

"As you wish, Harry."

Hot lips were on his before Harry could say anything in return and every thought was melted away by the sweet and yet passionate kiss. He felt a wave of magic and heard the opening of a tube, but didn't pay it much thought. He had read about sex between two men and knew that it was painless if the partner who was about to be taken was prepared first.

Harry only stilled for a moment when a finger pressed against his entrance, but Severus intensified their kiss and distracted him from what he was doing.

It felt… weird.

Still, Harry slung his arms around Severus' neck and spread his legs wider in order to give the Potions Master better access.

Yes, it was definitely weird, when first one and then two fingers started to move in him. Harry frowned and concentrated on the feeling between his legs, while Severus nipped at his neck before kissing his way over his collarbone. It didn't hurt exactly, it was more of a stretching feeling, nothing he couldn't bear.

Nevertheless, Harry exhaled sharply, when a third finger found its way into him.

Severus stilled and distracted him with a long and sweet kiss, before he started to move his fingers in Harry again.

"Ah!"

Harry threw his head back when these skillful fingers sent a wave of pure lust through his whole body.

That felt good!

As if he had heard Harry's thoughts, Severus repeated his movements a few more times, until Harry was sure that the Potions Master wanted to make him insane.

"Sev…erus!" Harry cried out and uttered a disappointed groan when those fingers were withdrawn from him. He waited… waited for Severus to finally make him his, but nothing happened.

Somehow Harry managed to open his eyes and look up at Severus who was kneeling on the mattress.

"What…?"

"Do you think I'll do all the work?" Severus teased him. "I think it's time that you prove to me how athletic the Seeker of Gryffindor really is."

Severus gestured towards his lap, where his hard member seemed eager to welcome the young man.

Harry gulped.

Uncertain green eyes locked with lustful dark ones and then Severus smiled reassuringly.

"Trust me, Harry. It will feel better this way."

Harry nodded. He trusted Severus with everything, including this. Somehow, he managed to sit up and move closer to Severus. Strong arms supported him as he climbed on Severus' lap and felt the tip of a hard erection brush against his entrance.

Harry heard Severus groan and felt him tremble, but the man didn't try to push into him just yet.

"Slowly, Harry," he bit out through clenched teeth.

Taking that as his cue to begin, Harry took a deep breath and started to lower himself, finding Severus much bigger than his fingers had been. It hurt at first and Harry paused halfway, forcing himself to breathe deeply and slowly, in order to relax.

Severus held himself still.

Harry saw the grimace on his face, how his chest heaved with effort and he understood how much willpower it took for Severus to let him set the pace of their union. He smiled. Now he understood why Severus had chosen this position. It gave him the chance to take his time until he got used to the feeling of his lover's penetration.

Harry's arms moved around Severus' neck, searching for support as he lowered himself by slow degrees, until Severus' length was fully buried inside him.

"Harry," the Potions Master groaned. His grip around Harry's waist tightened as he held onto the young man.

Drops of sweat glistened on Severus` forehead, while his breath escaped his parted lips in short gasps.

It was a testament to his immense willpower... and his love for Harry that he was still not moving a muscle to make it easier for his young lover.

Harry smiled again. It didn't hurt so much anymore. There was still a stinging feeling, but it was bearable now and he didn't want to make Severus wait any longer. Not when he himself wanted it more than anything else.

Slowly, he raised himself a little and lowered his body again.

Severus groaned.

"Yes," was all he said.

That was all the encouragement Harry needed. Again and again, he raised and lowered himself. Feeling Severus move inside him, stretching him, filling him, until he thought he would burst, was the most thrilling experience he had ever felt.

His erection was pressed between their bodies and stimulated even further by every move he made. Severus' hands had moved from his waist to his thighs to steady him and hasten his movements.

Severus` long and dark hair framed his hot, flushed face.

Beads of perspiration glistened just above the Potion Masters` upper lip and Harry`s tongue darted out to lick them off.

Severus gasped and captured Harry`s lips in a hard and passionate kiss, pressing them even closer together.

With a groan and even more flushed than before, Harry broke the kiss, panting and wishing that they would never stop, even as he felt himself coming closer to the edge with any touch of Severus.

Merlin, why had they waited so long? That was the only conscious thought Harry had while repeatedly impaling himself on Severus, feeling his lover's hot breath tickling his exposed chest. The sounds of their lovemaking filled the room and lust rushed through Harry's body when he shifted slightly and felt Severus' member hit his prostate.

"Yes… just… like that!"

Gasping, Harry looked at Severus. With the dark orbs clouded with lust and longing, Harry doubted that there was a more beautiful sight in the world. Heat was fast building up within him and he knew that he wouldn't last any longer. His member was already twitching when he pushed down on Severus once more.

"Ah! Severus!"

"Yes, Harry… come for me!"

That did it. With Severus' name a cry on his lips, Harry pushed down again and came between them, his semen spattering all over their abdomens and chests. His vision blurring, he held onto his lover's strong arms for support.

Severus thrust up quick and hard into him a few more times, a hoarse cry escaping past his lips when he reached his release. Warm liquid filled Harry as Severus jerked and twitched inside him until at last, the Potions Master uttered a satisfied sigh and closed his arms around Harry.

He didn't say anything, but the way he held Harry, told the young man everything he needed to know. He smiled happily and leaned against Severus, not willing to let go just yet.

OOO

The candles had burned down. It was dark in the bedroom, but it was a comfortable darkness. A darkness that enfolded you like a warm blanket and gave you a feeling of peace and security.

Harry yawned and snuggled closer to the warm body beside him. Severus had cleaned them with a spell and then they had somehow managed to pull the covers back and lie down. Harry couldn't stop smiling. He had never believed the other guys when they told him how wonderful their First Time was, but now he knew that it was indeed possible for the First Time to be a great one… at least, when you were with a lover like Severus.

The clock in the living room chimed twelve times. Midnight.

Harry popped himself up on one elbow and leaned over to where he suspected Severus' face was and kissed him. He had aimed for the man's lips, but ended up kissing his cheek instead. Not that it mattered right now.

"Happy Birthday, Severus!"

"Mhm," was Severus` only response as he drew Harry closer until the head of the young man was bedded on his chest. He gave a sigh.

"What?"

Curiosity resonated in Harry's voice as he tried and failed to see Severus' expression in the darkness.

The Potions Master didn't answer at first and Harry thought that he had fallen asleep, when the quiet voice broke the silence again.

"I just thought that I could get used to liking the day of my birth if it means that I'm able to hold you like this."

Harry chuckled and kissed Severus again, this time on his jaw.

"I love you, too, Severus."

The Potions Master snorted.

"Sleep, you cheeky brat!"

Harry only grinned and closed his eyes, thankful that tomorrow was Sunday. Concentrating on the warmth that surrounded him and the steady beat of Severus' heart, he dropped off to sleep with a happy smile playing around the corner of his lips.

He had given Severus the perfect birthday gift after all.


End file.
